


Silk

by risque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Chastity Device, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Panties, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being under a chastity spell that prevents her from masturbating or having sex, Ginny feeds her brother Percy a libido increasing potion that only works if both partners are very attracted to each other. It works really, really well and they find a way around the chastity spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Underage, panty-fucking, brother/sister incest, pregnancy. This was written almost solely as fantasy masturbatory fun. I always meant to frame it with a beginning and end, but it's sat on my hard drive for ages, so I decided to release it as is. It gets a bit over the top for that reason--I was rushing an 'ending' all at once. Still really hope someone likes it. Would love to know if you did. :)

This story is set in the Harry Potter universe, but you don't need to know anything about the series other than that these two are brother and sister to enjoy it. This is just pure masturbatory fantasy.  
\----

“It's okay,” Ginny said, already panting hard as she stroked her brother Percy's cock. “The spell to keep me chaste doesn't let me take my panties off, but I finally found a way around it.” She lifted her school uniform skirt up, revealing a pair of silky white panties that were definitely too big for her.

Percy's cock was oozing come as his fourteen-year-old sister stroked his foreskin up and down. He was already seeing stars from the intense aphrodisiac potion she'd slipped into his dinner and this sight and her touch just intensified his arousal ten-fold. His eyes were riveted on those silky white panties hiding her most secret, highly protected spot. Touching the silk was heaven. They were thin and made of the softest, slickest fabric he'd ever felt, and the crotch was soaked from his baby sister's eagerness. “Oh, Ginny. Oh, Gin!”

Tiny, petite Ginny straddled her big brother on his bed, pushing his back up against the headboard. She spread her legs over him, opening her panty-covered pussy, damp with her arousal, and rubbed the head of her brother's cock against the wet spot her natural lubrication had created on the silk. “Through them,” she gasped, shivering in need. “You can fuck me through them. Push my panties inside me with your cock; fuck your baby sister's virgin cunt through her silk panties.” She rocked her hips enticingly, helping the tip of Percy's cock to open her, spreading her pussy lips through her panties. “They can't come off so long as the chastity spell is cast, but you can f-fuck me through them.” Her teeth chattered she was in so much need. “You can f-force your cock and the panties inside me. Inside my p-pussy.” In one fast motion she pulled off her shirt, revealing pert little nipples that were hard with arousal. “You can f-force it inside your baby sister.

“Look at me, Percy,” she panted as she rocked her hips--slowly, slowly pushing her big brother's cock into her panties and, just a wisp of silk beyond that, into her unbroken hymen. “Look at me trying to fuck you, Percy. I know you want it. We both want it. We've always wanted it, ever since I was eight and caught you masturbating. I've never wanted to fuck any other man, and you've never wanted to fuck any other girl but me. The potion I fed you wouldn't work this powerfully if it wasn't true. So force it in. Push your cock through wrapped in my panties!”

“I want it, Gin,” Percy gasped, and saying it was like freeing himself. He gripped her hips and thrust up into hot, wet silk and so much tightness!

Ginny cried out in pleasure and joy as her brother took her virginity, clutching his shoulders, the magic sex potion they'd drunk eliminating the pain of loss of virginity. “Yes! Oh! Yes!! You're s-stretching me wide open!! Fuck me, Percy!! Fuck your baby sister's little virgin cunt. Force my panties up into my pussy with your cock!”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Percy chanted and began rocketing his hips, drilling his cock into his baby sister's hungry virgin pussy, forcing her silk panties inside her, wrapped around his cock, until the leg holes were biting into her thighs he'd stretched the fabric so much.

But it was enough. It was more than enough, for Percy had soon buried all eight inches inside his virgin sister and she was gyrating wildly now on his cock, squeezing her cunt muscles around him, keeping him inside despite the fabric trying to keep him out.

“Percy, Percy, Percy, oh, inside me, big brother, your cock is inside me, finally, fucking me, oh!” She twisted and shook, crying in joy and pleasure, so aroused and horny she could barely function. Every move she made stimulated her brother's cock and the silk deep inside her, causing her to overload from the pleasure. “Come! Come inside me, flood me, fill me, oh, Percy, Percy, Percy, you're inside me. You're finally inside me, filling me, my brother, at last.” Tears of joy streamed down her face as she furiously rocked and bounced up and down his cock. “Your little virgin sister, your own little baby fuckhole, you did it. You f-finally found a way to force it inside me, don't stop, don't stop, I don't ever want you to stop f-fucking me! My brother! Oh, finally, finally. Your virgin hole, yours, big brother's virgin baby sister!”

She clung to him as she furiously worked her hips, frantic, passionate, insane with joy and pleasure. Orgasms began tripping through her, slow and deep at first, but the harder and faster she fucked herself on her big brother's silk-wrapped cock, the faster and more intense they came until her little teeth were chattering as they continued, soul-shakingly strong. Her motions grew more and more erratic until she could do nothing but orgasm as Percy picked up the slack and began mercilessly drilling her little virgin cunt raw with his pistoning cock.

“I'll never stop,” Percy chanted, gripping her hips to force her harder and deeper onto his already buried cock. “Never ever, not now, not after being here, like this, i-inside you. Inside my little sister. My little v-virgin baby s-sister! Oh, Gin!!”

“Percy!! Come inside me! Flood me so hard it goes through the silk! F-fill me with your come!”

“Yeah!” He shifted his weight slightly in order to pick up the tempo and Ginny did likewise, orgasming hard as she went insane on her brother's dick, gyrating, grinding, bouncing, twisting, rocking and squeezing as he furiously slammed up into her over and over, straining the muscles in this thighs and abdomen until they screamed for rest, and still he furiously fucked his baby sister's hot, tight virgin cunt, filling the room with the sound of wet skin slapping on wet skin, and the intense arousing scent of his little sister's sex.

“D-don't s-stop,” Ginny begged through her intense, endless orgasms, teeth chattering as her brother worked her absolutely raw. She desperately clung to him as she kept going insane, fucking herself on him as he continued to mercilessly pulverize her cunt from below. “F-f-fasterrrr...!”

“So close!” Percy shouted, his balls tightening, burning hot with liquid fire. Heat spread through him and still he kept pounding away, building and building toward the perfect orgasm, his body compiling the hottest, thickest load of come he'd ever brewed to make certain it'd breach the barrier of his virgin sister's silk panties and reach her womb.

“F-flood m-me,” she sobbed, begging as she orgasmed even harder. “F-flood your b-baby s-sister's l-little cunt!!! I-impregnate me!!”

Percy saw stars; white-hot and red, fire and love. His fingers dug into Ginny's soft, milky-white freckled thighs as he destroyed her hungry, cock-sucking cunt. His balls boiled, churning like magma, and then Ginny squeezed her little silk-covered pussy around his cock as he drove in and out of her impossibly tight chamber, and something snapped inside of him, breaking the dam.

Come burst forth from Percy's cock, a water hose turned on full force, blasting up into Ginny's quivering, twitching cunt. The thin silk panties were no match for Percy's torrential ejaculate. It impacted against the panties, held for a moment, then almost immediately pushed beyond the fabric, oozing through, endless, thick and viscous, filling little Ginny's sweet hungry virgin hole in no time at all. The extremely powerful chastity spell their mother had cast on Ginny years ago stood not a chance against this, and Percy jerked and spasmed hard as he came deep inside his little sister, as aroused by the fact that they were getting past the chastity spell as he was that he was fucking his underage little sister.

“P-P-P-Percyyyyyy!” Ginny sobbed, still orgasming hard as Percy finished unloading his thick creamy baby-batter inside his sister. “I feel it inside me, so deep, so warm, my big brother's come.” Tears of joy and pleasure rolled down her cheeks. “We did it. We found a way to fill me.” She kissed his neck, his earlobe, his cheek, working her way toward his mouth, which she captured hungrily once she found it, taunting him with her tongue to his.

Percy continued to bounce his sister up and down on his cock, her kisses and words allowing a few more ribbony spurts of his come to spray her insides. He had never ejaculated so much or so hard before in his life, and he was panting heavily from the exertion, his vision still swimming from the intensity. His hands caressed Ginny's sides, and rubbed her thighs under her school skirt, drinking in the warm feel of his sister's flesh against his. It was perfection in every way possibly imaginable. Ginny was the prize of the school; the girl every boy wanted, and she was his, his, his, his solely, completely, by blood, by love, by lust and now by come. She belonged utterly to her brother Percy now, and he to her.

Deep inside her body, Percy's come swarmed. Ginny had been protected all of her life by a powerful chastity spell that prevented her even from masturbating, and now she had her nineteen-year-old brother's eight-inch cock buried balls deep, swallowed up inside her, the tip kissing her cervix. His seed thrived in her body, powered by their love. As Ginny and Percy passionately, lovingly kissed and slowly fucked, Percy's seed breached his sister's cervix and flooded her virgin womb.

There, it found the fourteen-year-old girl's little egg, freshly ovulated, waiting desperately to be fertilized. Percy's seed hungrily swarmed it, drawn by the familial likeness and love surrounding it. Percy bounced his little sister gently on his cock over and over as his come began penetrating her egg, breaking down her barriers, hurriedly fighting to unite brother and sister permanently with child.

Even as they made love—Ginny still stretched and filled with her brother's cock—her egg was penetrated and fertilized by her brother's seed. She kissed Percy hungrily, desperately, as if aware of the very moment when brother impregnated sister and utterly, mindlessly aroused by it.

“Yours,” she gasped, flushed and adoring, “completely, utterly yours. Your baby sister, your lover, your fuck hole, your cock sleeve, anything you want. Everything. I'm yours, Percy. Forever. I'll never be with any other man, ever. Nothing can compare.”

“Oh, baby Gin.” Percy kissed her mouth again, then her neck, her shoulders--kissing, kissing until he found her little breasts and suckled her hard nipples, causing Ginny to gasp and orgasm again and again around his cock.

“Yes!” she cried, broken completely now by sexual ardor. “My brother's sex doll! I'm a fuck hole. My brother's cock sleeve. It's all I've ever wanted... this... oh God, sucking my nipples, cock buried in my cunt, yes, yes, Percy, oh. This is why I was made. This is what I was made for, to be my brother's lover, to be filled with his cock and come, to be my brother's willing sex slave. Do everything sexual to me, Percy. Never stop fucking me, promise me, promise me. I'll die if you find someone else.” She clung to him as he sucked and teased her nipples, gasping as orgasms continued to roll through her. “This is all I want in life, every moment of every day. This is why I was made. Send a clone of me to school, I don't want this to ever stop. I want to be locked up and force-fucked, sexually servicing you forever, please, don't ever stop, make that my reality, make me your sex-slave, my big brother's fuck doll, please, Percy, now we've done it, don't ever stop, don't ever stop fucking your baby sister...”

“I'll never stop,” Percy promised, breathing against her breasts, shivering with the intensity of the moment. He meant every single word. “I only want you, I only want to fuck and fill my baby sister. No one else could ever compare. I'll lock you away, I promise, so only I can see you and fuck you, like this, ever day, twice a day, or more, my baby sister, my perfect baby sister. I'll create a doppelganger for the rest of the world, and keep the real you captive like this, forever. I'll always fuck you multiple times every day, through your panties, forcing the silk inside if I have to, ohhhh, you'll mother my children! I'll force you to have my babies, Gin!”

“YES! My brother's babies!! Fill me with big brother's babies!! Oh, Percy, this is perfection, this is reality, life, love, how it's meant to be, ohhh, no one else has ever felt this level of perfect sexual, spiritual bonding. This is why incest is wrong; because it's so good, so right. If others knew, they'd never stop, never ever stop fucking. Lock me away, Percy, promise, lock me away as your perfect little sex doll, do all the Dark Arts required to make it true; keep me like this forever, your little virgin fourteen-year-old fuckhole... ohhhh!!!” She shuddered into more orgasms.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Percy kissed her neck, slow, languid, drinking in her taste and scent, his cock still buried inside her. “It's all clear to me now. I'll find a way, I promise... this is all that matters in life. I'll learn whatever spells it takes to keep us together, perfectly united, like this... nothing else matters. It all leads to preserving this.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Ginny sobbed, kissing him adoringly.

Percy kissed her back, deep, passionate and hungry. His baby sister was perfection. Their union was compatibility of the highest magnitude and as Percy's child began growing inside his baby sister, even the potent chastity spell that their mother had cast on Ginny to keep her innocent realized the depths of rightness and perfection between the siblings it was fighting against and began to crumble, unable to keep such a perfect union apart, approving completely of their match.

As Percy slowly, slowly began to withdraw his silk-wrapped cock from his baby-sister's virgin pussy, the spell that had kept him out for so long utterly melted away, submitting completely in the face of the powerful, proper, soul-bonding love that spanned between brother and sister.


End file.
